In information terminals that recently have become widespread, including smartphones, such actuation functions as scrolling on a screen surface as well as pinch out/pinch in (enlarging/shrinkage) by a touch panel, are offered to a user.
In Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed an information terminal provided not only with a touch panel on a display screen but also with a touch panel on a back surface. In the information terminal, it is possible to actuate the touch panel on the back side with a finger(s) other than a thumb finger to carry out processing commands correlated with the user's fingers except the thumb finger (see FIG. 10 and FIG. 11 of Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: W02011/142151A